The present invention relates to the arrangement or organization of seats each of the type comprising a back, a base and arm rests and positioned inside the passenger area of a vehicle fitted for the transportation of passengers. The vehicle is of the type comprising a floor, a ceiling and lateral walls running between the front and rear of the passenger area. The seats are positioned in rows on either side of at least one longitudinal aisle, running transversely thereto, so that the vertical median planes, or plane of symmetry of each seat adjacent to the aisle forms with the longitudinally-directed, vertical median plane, or plane of symmetry of the aisle, an acute angle opening towards the front of the seats.